


[Art] Taste of Heaven

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Missing Scene, NSFW Art, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Райское наслаждение.Сноук по наущению Палпатина любовно заботился об этом кусте с самого рождения Бена.Snoke lovingly cared for that bush since Ben's birth, at Palpatine's instigation.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tentacles
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/gifts).



> Пропущенная сцена из комикса «Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren» — [отсюда](https://i.ibb.co/mcKRVZS/image.jpg).  
> Missed scene from «Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren».

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/a3/cJD5fIto_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
